I will follow you, because I love you
by Kyoko-20
Summary: Dies ist eine Fanfic über Seto und einen schüchternen Fan. Wird sie sein Eis durchbrechen oder knall hart daran abgeschmettert. Findet es heraus. g


**I will follow you, because I love you**

Ok, ist nicht meine beste fanfic, aber lag mir doch irgendwie auf dem Herzen. Also zum ersten die Figuren gehören nicht mir (außer Serena und eben andere Charaktere, die ich wohl noch einsetzen werde). Zum andren schreibe ich im leichten Fieberwahn, also seid auf alles gefasst.

Es war eine kalte stürmische Nacht. Serena hatte so ein Unwetter noch nie erlebt. Der Wind rüttelte an den Fensterscheiben. (Puh, was ist das den? Egal, ich schau mir einfach was auf Video an, dann komme ich auf andere Gedanken.), dachte sie. Und schob eine Kassette mit der Aufschrift Yu-Gi-Oh Folgen sowieso bis sowieda in den Rekorder.

Ihr Interesse galt jedoch nur einem einzigen Charakter der Serie. Weswegen sie es überhaupt erst aufgenommen hatte. Und eben diesen verfolgte sie, wie hypnotisiert mit ihren Augen.

Er verkörperte alles was sie nicht hatte. (Er war selbstbewusst. Hatte Mut. Und sah dazu noch gut aus. Außerdem kümmerte er sich so süß um seinen kleinen Bruder. Das einzige was ihm noch fehlte war ein Mädchen, das zwar absolut nicht perfekt war und sich nur sehr ungeschickt ausdrücken konnte, aber ihm doch zeigen konnte was es bedeuten konnte geliebt zu werden.) Soviel zu Serena's Meinung über diesen Charakter. Das gute an Kaiba war, er gab einem keinen Grund eifersüchtig zu werden, denn er behandelte jeden gleich kühl. (Hm, ob ich dieses Eis zum schmelzen bringen könnte.), dachte sie. Seto hatte was an sich, was sie fast wahnsinnig machte. Im Kopf hatte sie sich schon so einige schöne Momente mit ihm vorgestellt. Musste sich dann aber wieder eingestehen, das er nun mal eine Anime-Figur war und sie eigentlich in der Realität leben sollte. Auch wenn die Realität ziemlich trostlos war.

In der Folge, welche sie sich ansah, führte Seto gerade mal wieder eines seiner vielen Duelle gegen Yugi/Yami. Plötzlich knallte es laut und ein gleißend helles Licht gab Serena das Gefühl sie würde gleich erblinden. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis sie wieder sehen konnte.

„Hey, Yugi! Jetzt mach schon!"rief Seto ungeduldig auf den nächsten Zug seines Gegners wartend. „Eile mit weile Kaiba." Meinte Yami. „Genau Kaiba. Außerdem hast du gegen Yugi sowieso keine ...."fing Joe einen Satz an und war plötzlich kreide bleich. „Was ist denn los mit dir Wheeler. Hat es dir die Sprach verschlagen?"fragte Kaiba leicht amüsiert und blickte erst dann nach oben, so wie es Joe tat. „Wow, das wird ja ganzen duster."Bemerkte Joe. „Hmpf. Das sind doch bloß ein paar Gewitterwolken.

Mach dir nicht ins Hemd Wheeler."Sagte Seto kalt. „Hey, passt auf Jungs,"schrie Tea noch. Doch es war zu spät. Seto merkte nur noch wie etwas auf ihn fiel und unter sich begrub. Joe traf etwas hartes ins Gesicht.

(Wer ist das? Und woher?), dachte Seto und sah dem Mädchen das auf ihm lag direkt ins Gesicht. Er hatte sich jedoch schnell wieder in der Gewalt, sah sie kalt an und forderte sie mit den Worten: „Steh auf."Dazu auf von ihm runter zu kommen. Joe hatte nun den Schuh des Mädchens aus seinem Gesicht entfernt. (Wow. Unmöglich, das muss ein Traum sein. Ist es einer so will ich nicht aufwachen. Hm, aber es fühlt sich so real an.), dachte Serena und lächelte bzw. grinste Kaiba an. Dieser war leicht irritiert. Normalerweise, reagierten die Menschen die er anfuhr, entweder durch ängstliche Gesten oder durch empörte Worte über seinen Tonfall. Doch dieses Mädchen reagiert überhaupt nicht. Sie lächelt nur. (Will sie mich etwa verarschen?), dachte Seto und stieß Serena von sich, so dass sie unsanft im Gras neben ihm landete. (Autsch. Nein, das ist wohl kein Traum), dachte Serena und blickte ihn mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an. „Hey, was bist du so grob zu dem armen Mädel. Sie ist gerade vom Himmel gefallen."Meinte Joe, wütend. „Halt dich da raus Wheeler."Gab Seto kalt zur Antwort. „Hey, kleine kannst du aufstehen."Fragte Joe und reichte Serena seine Hand entgegen. Diese sah die ausgestreckte Hand des Jungen einen Moment unentschlossen an. Sie war es einfach nicht gewohnt, das man ihr helfen wollte. Und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf. „Nein, danke. Es geht schon."Sie versuchte aufzustehen und knickte sofort wieder um. Joe hielt sie fest. „Hey, scheint doch nicht alles ok zu sein. Du solltest lieber zum Arzt."Sagte Joe und an Seto gewandt brüllte er: „Das ist deine Schuld Kaiba. Mit Arztkosten bezahlen ist es nicht getan. Du bringst sie gefälligst mit deinem Auto sofort dahin."Seto blickte ihn zornig an. Dann sah er in Serenas von Schmerz verzogenes Gesicht. Sie wirkte irgendwie verloren, ängstlich. Zwei Eigenschaften denen Seto nichts abgewinnen konnte. Und trotzdem, er wusste nicht einmal wieso, hörte er sich plötzlich sagen: „Los trag sie schon zu meinem Auto Wheeler."„Sollen wir mitkommen?"fragten Yugi und die anderen. „Nein, du wartest hier Yugi, ich komme gleich zurück, dann setzen wir das Duell fort."Serena wusste nicht recht wie ihr geschah, als Joe sie Huckepack nahm. Sie sah traurig Seto hinterher, welcher vor ihnen ging. (Warum? Ach warum wohl? Ich hätte wissen müssen, das er für mich nichts als ‚Verachtung übrig hat. Träume sind eine Sache. Realität oder was immer das hier war. Eine andre), dachte Serena wütend über sich selbst.

Seto riss ungeduldig die Autotür auf und wartete darauf das Joe, Serena nun endlich in sein Auto verfrachtete. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich zurück zum Duellplatz.

Joe bemerkte ihren traurigen Gesichtsausdruck und meinte schließlich: „Ich werde mitkommen. Sonst schmeißt du sie wollmöglich noch irgendwo unterwegs raus."Seto blickte ihn nur kurz kühl an und stieg dann ins Auto.

Serena sah Seto durch den Rückspiegel des Wagens an. (Ihr sieht immer noch so verdammt gut aus, aber warum hab ich nicht einfach den Mut, dass zu tun was ich will. Mir nehmen was ich will. Tja, weil ich schon wieder nicht weiß, wie ich das anstellen soll.), kämpfte Serena mit ihren eigenen Gedanken. Doch ehe sie wieder eine ihrer sinnlosen inneren Konflikte weiter führen konnte fragte Joe: „Wo kommst du her. Ich meine bist du aus einem Flugzeug gefallen oder bist du eine Außerirdische oder was?"

„Trottel, einen Flugzeugabsturz ohne Fallschirm hätte sie niemals überlebt. Und Außerirdisch? Pfh, Nein."Sagte Seto genervt an Joe gewandt. „Aber woher kam sie dann?"fragte Joe und beide sahen Serena an. Diese wurde sodann heiß und sie spürte ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Sie hasste es im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. (Ähm, ja woher eigentlich? Ich kapier das ganze doch auch nicht.), dachte Serena. Ihr wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde unwohler. „Ich weiß nicht....Plötzlich war da.....so ein Licht und dann bin ich runter gefallen."Begann sie zögernd. „Wo bist du runter gefallen? Aus einem Flugzeug. Ha, ich hatte Recht Kaiba!"sagte Joe triumphierend. „Nein, ich habe zu hause Fern gesehen und dann war da dieses Licht und ich landete hier."Meinte Serena. Sie kam sich im selben Moment total bekloppt vor. (Gleich kommen die Jungs mit den weißen Jäckchen.), dachte sie. Seto sah sie skeptisch an und Joe hatte ihr nur ganz fasziniert zugehört. „Wahnsinn. Meinte er, dass ist ja wie in einem Sincefictionfilm!"(Oder einem Traum. Vielleicht hab ich doch nur durch irgendwas einen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen und liege jetzt ohnmächtig in meinem Zimmer.), dachte sie. Der Wagen hielt und Seto meinte: „Ich habe meine Schuldigkeit getan. Steig aus."„Danke für's fahren." Sagte Serena und öffnete schon die Tür, als Joe aufgebracht meinte: „Du kannst sie hier doch nicht einfach absetzten. Du könntest sie zumindest reinbringen, wenn du schon nicht die Dia...Dia..Diadingsta des Arztes abwarten willst."„Ähm, meinst du Diagnose?"fragte Serena und wünschte schon sie hätte nichts gesagt, weil er sie sofort ansah, kurz überlegte und dann antwortete: „Stimmt. Ja, das war's."Seto war genervt. Er wollte doch nur wieder zurück zum Duellplatz. War das zu viel verlangt. Nein, stattdessen wurde er genötigt sich um dieses geistigverwirrte Mädchen zu kümmern, welches behauptete von einem Ort zum andern teleportiert worden zu sein. (Ich könnte natürlich einfach wieder abhauen, aber ich hab keine Lust auf den Papierkram, wenn sie mich auf Scherzensgeld verklagt.), dachte er.

Er hatte also keine andere Wahl. Seto stieg aus, um das ganze schnellest möglichst hinter sich zu bringen. Doch Joe räusperte sich kurz: „Ähm, nun bist du dran sie zu stützen, ich war nur zur einen Hälfte beteiligt, nun bist du dran."Der Angesprochene sah den kleineren kalt an. (Irgendwann büßt du mir das Wehleer.), dachte er. Seren war unwohl bei dem Gedanken sich ihm aufzudrängen und zugleich wünschte sie sich nichts mehr als ihm nahe zu sein. „Das musst du nicht. Ich schaffe das bestimmt auch allein."Behauptete sie. Versuchte den Schmerz zu unterdrücken, welcher sich sofort bei dem Versuch aufzutreten, zu unterdrücken und gab ein leicht lächerlich wirkendes Bild ab. (So,so. Du brauchst also keine Hilfe.), dachte Seto leicht amüsiert. Noch bevor das Mädchen protestieren konnte hob er sie hoch und trug sie ins Krankenhaus. Joe war von der ganzen Szene leicht überrascht, sagte aber nichts sondern folgte Seto.

(Oh, könnte dieser Moment doch ewig andauern. Ich möchte ihm noch länger so nahe sein.), dachte Serena. Doch lange konnte sie diesen Moment nicht mehr genießen den kaum hatten sie die Anmeldung betreten, setzte er sie auch schon auf einem Stuhl ab und wand sich zum gehen um. „Stop Kaiba."Rief Joe. „Was noch Wheeler. Sie ist jetzt im Krankenhaus. Soll ich ihr etwa auch noch die Hand halten während der Arzt sie untersucht?" fragte Seto voller Ironie in seiner Stimme.

Serena sah ihn traurig an. Seine Worte verletzten sie sehr, aber was hatte sie erwartet. (Verdammt, hör endlich auf dich selbst zu bemitleiden), dachte sie und versuchte zu lächeln, dies misslang kläglich. „Ich gehe, wenn du nicht hier bleiben willst solltest du zusehen das du zu meinem Auto kommst Wheeler."Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf: „Wie kannst du nur so herzlos sein. Sie ist in einer fremden Stadt, vielleicht sogar in einer fremden Welt und du willst sie hier einfach allein lassen?"brüllte er. „Nun aber Ruhe Junger Mann. Dies ist ein Krankenhaus und kein Marktplatz."Wand sich eine ältere Krankenschwester an Joe.

Als die ältere Dame wieder gegangen war meinte Seto: „Was redest du schon wieder für wirres Zeug Wheeler. Sie ist nicht aus einer andren Welt, sondern ein Mensch wie du und ich. Na ja, vielleicht nicht wirklich wie du Hündchen."„Was hast du da gesagt Kaiba. Niemand nennt mich einen Hund, du reicher Pinkel." Gab Joe wütend zurück.

(Oh, NEIN. Nicht streiten. Was soll ich bloß machen. Das ist meine Schuld), dachte Serena verzweifelt.

Doch sie musste gar nichts tun. Denn dank diesem Lautstarken Rumgezanke, wurde Joe aus dem Krankenhaus geschmissen. Die ältere Krankenschwester verwies ihn nach draußen mit den Worten: „Draußen kannst du deinen Hitzkopf etwas abkühlen, Freundchen."

Serena wusste nicht, ob sie sich freuen oder Angst haben sollte, jetzt wo sie mit Seto, dem Seto Kaiba allein war.


End file.
